


A Super Christmas Carol

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, SuperCorp, Very minor sanvers., superfriends - Freeform, ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Lena meet with three different people on Christmas eve that makes her consider her past holidays, the current one and all of the future ones.





	A Super Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roann/gifts).



> A Christmas Carol is my favorite holiday story. It's the only one I like, truth be told. The Muppet version is my favorite. This will maybe be edited later. I needed to get this out today absolutely. 
> 
> Back in July I made a Halloween Karaoke fic, Roann made a comment about making a Christmas fic in October and here it is! 
> 
> This was inspired by A Christmas Carol

It’s Christmas’ eve and within the L-Corp building a few lights shines from within the offices: hard workers, workaholics and those who had no choice to remains; some deal with foreign companies. Lena Luthor herself stood at her balcony window, her cheek and nose red from the cold that she let in her office, just so she could catch a few snowflakes with her tongue, a childish act, but one that Kara had done during their meeting earlier in the day, an endearing sight.

  
Lena caught herself looking at the Christmas lights across the city and her heart squeezed, spreading the dreaded poison, waking her inner grinch, though the youngest Luthor would certainly prefer being compared to Ebenezer Scrooge. She let out the Luthor-est of disdainful grunt as she finished the fifth glass of wine she’s had today, keeping her head in a buzz. The Luthors never had love for her, but even they gathered cheerily at Christmas, but where Lex and their cousins were given, quite often Lena was forgotten or tacked on as a second thought, there were other memories of course, but they were better left buried and dead. A sixth glass is poured, Lena maintaining her focus through the entire process.

When her gaze locked back with the window before her, her mother's reflection was there, a disapproving look on her face, of course. “I was hoping for a call, Lena dearest.”

“You’re on the naughty list this year, Mother, no calls.” spoken a bit dryly and she sips slowly at her glass, savoring the taste while she could.

“Are you drunk Lena?”

“You mean you aren’t? Always thought that was the ‘spirits’ part of the holidays.” a soft grin at her own joke, maybe she would’ve laughed if Kara had been there instead of her mother.

“Very funny.” Lillian stood by her daughter’s side, staring out the window, at the city and the lights beneath them, her tone cold as the winter they were staring in the face. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, Lillian spoke, a gentler touch to her voice. “Do you remember Lex’s lists?”

A silence came from Lena, her eyes were wet, she didn’t want to remember it, she didn’t want to think that the boy who used to be her brother now had tried to have her killed. “I still have the last one he made.” she says after a good five minutes of quiet.

“I thought of that today, I ... miss him. I know you do as well.” there was another crack in the ice there. “Would you want to continue that tradition ?”

“What? You want me to write you a list of kind things to do for the next year ?” Lena whirls around and stare at Lillian “Mother, that tradition was Lex trying to protect me!” the young Luthor shook her head. “Yes I miss him, yes I miss having you bake me cookies because he put that on the list, Yes I miss you having to apologize to me when you made me cry.” she stops for a moment and when Lillian goes to talk again she raise her hand to silence her. “But you didn’t even bother to apologize for leaving me to die. I miss our Christmas, but _you_ threw them away. LEAVE!” Lena threw her glass at the wall, staining it with red wine.

Lena looks away from her mother and into the window before her, ignoring the older woman exasperated sigh, soon her steps are heard, continuing until they were nothing more than distant echoes, leaving Lena to dwell deeply on her memories, on what Christmas was before it became just another day at the office, another day making money. Cursing the moment, she turns to her desk, takes a seat and dive deeper into work.

~~~

She doesn’t hear it, the door opens again and the quiet footstep approaching her desk, she only notices when the shadow obscure a part of her work and, the wine slowing her reflex, immediately burst into a fit of rage, rising from her seat, sending it falling backward,  screaming “I TOLD YOU TO LEAV....oh!” she stops herself and stare with terror in her soul, a surprised Alex Danvers is standing before her, full DEO get up.

“I don’t remember you saying that” Alex teased, crossing her arms over her chest, hoping her attempt at humor would defuse the red-faced C.E.O. “Who did you ask to leave?”

“Mother dearest" Lena laughs a little bit, closing her eyes and it’s already obvious she spent a bit of time crying. “I imagine you’re here to drag me off to the party?” she said, a defeated look on her and her hands waving over the papers on her desk, as if offering a silent excuse.

Alex frowns and quickly send a text to someone with one hand, clearly this is about the head of Cadmus. “The party is in a few hours still, you got time. But you’re not talking to Kara right now, I don’t really think you want to come tonight.” Alex said with a stern, but not aggressive tone.

"It's not my favorite season, but I'll make the effort." she looks at the spot of wine on the wall and the shattered glass scattered. “She came to talk to me about a holiday tradition Lex did back in the day. He’d write down kind things we’d need to do during the year and the first one to complete their list would get a prize.” Lena explained. “Everything was a competition, but he made Lillian bake me cookies” she waves it off, trying to hide that she was just a word away from crying. “Nevertheless, I kicked her out.”

“You need to take care of this Christmas, Lena, not the old ones.” Alex said, smiling, knowing that Lena was sharing something important, innocuously. “You need to talk to Kara, you need to be at the party tonight. I know you’re busy, I know you can’t push this work away forever.” Alex leaned in. “If you come with me right now, I can give you my phone number so you can ask me to take Kara off of you later. ” she stage whispers. “When you need to work.”

“I suppose I could...indulge you.” she bends over and replace the chair, winces a little bit at a dizzy spell, shrugging it off. Once she's feeling better,  she start to walk to the door, alongside Alex. “What do we do before the party?”

“Ugly Christmas sweater shopping.” Alex said matter-of-factly.

“Really, that’s your plan, Agent Danvers ?”

“No no, I just made it up. And I swear if you call me that again, I’m going to kick your ass.”

Both women started to laugh as they went out the door.

“Why though? Don’t you own those already, Alex” It felt weird speaking her sister-in-law’s name so casually. Normally their meetings were during times of crisis.

“Lena, It’s about taking care of this Christmas, taking care of today. Foresight is great, but if you don’t focus yourself on the moment, you might lose it. We’re grabbing one for everyone.”

It took them a few hours, but each person invited to their Christmas celebration had an ugly sweater selected for them, James and Winn got different trees based one, Kara got a reindeer one which Lena matched, Clark got a snow flake one, Lois got a Santa Claus one, J’onn go a Snowman one, Eliza got one with angels and stars. Alex and Maggie got candy canes colored ones.

~~~

At some point, around 10 PM everyone was getting ready for the Midnight mass, none of them were particularly religious, but it was some kind of tradition among the friends, Lena was starting to look for her boots when Alex stopped her, a hand on her forearm. “You should stay here with Kara.” a whisper inches from Lena. Both the women turning to the Kryptonian still eating, looking overjoyed.

“Why isn’t she...?”

“This is something you should ask her, this is your first Christmas together.” Alex smiles and pat her back.

Lena went to sit by Kara, taking her arm into hers, placing a kiss on her cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. “I’m staying with you.”

“I know, I heard Alex.” a cheeky grin and a peck on Lena’s lips, leaving the lipstick there, happily. “Did you want to go with them ? It’s okay you know! I knew they were going!”

“Well, I did, but I prefer to remain with you.”

“Well, that’s really sweet.” a laugh and she buries her head against Lena’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you want to go?”

“It’s ...” she looks back up and her eyes are shining, maybe with tears, maybe with joy. “When I arrived on earth, my first Christmas was the first time I was enjoying myself, the holiday spirit, the cheers and the cold. It reminded me of a few things on Krypton.” she takes a pause and lean her whole body against her girl. “But the religious part? Going to church? Nope. I didn’t want to betray my beliefs like that, I still don’t want to.”

“Do you want to share these beliefs with me?”

Kara shook her head and her eyes filled with tears, pointing to herself, she managed to choke out. “Mine.”

Lena took Kara into her arms and rocked her for a moment, just letting her deal with her emotions. Her hands stroking her back soothingly. “I understand.”

“I want all my future holidays with you.” Kara spoke with a gentle tone, when her tears were dried out, her lips seeking Lena’s.

Once the kiss was over, Lena looked out the window. “All your future holidays?”

“Lena, I’m not asking you to marry me, but, us getting together this year? This can’t have been a coincidence, I refuse to believe that there isn’t potential for a long term relationship between us.”

“I can be pretty dissuasive” Lena joked.

“Laugh all you want, you’ll still be here next year, though maybe you’ll go to the mass then.”

“Or maybe, I’ll be in my office?” A teasing tone. “Or here, with you again?” trying to mitigate the pout her girlfriend was giving her.

“Maybe we’ll be making hot chocolate for everyone.” Kara stood, taking Lena’s hand into her arms. “Let’s start now, let’s build our next holidays together, okay?”

Lena followed, going to the kitchen with Kara, working on the mugs of hot chocolate. When the group returned from the Mass, they found the two women slow dancing, mid air in the living room, prompting James to take a few pictures of the moment.


End file.
